The Story Of Us
by Keeyah702
Summary: Everyone has their story; but how many people get to share it with the world? Juvia, the girl who almost always wears her heart on her sleeve. Yukino, the girl who wants to show everyone she can make it on her own. Levy, the shy one who just wants to live free with no one telling her otherwise. An Lucy...the girl who only wondered but never dare dreamed of anything. More Characters
1. Chapter 1

**xXx**

"Hi welcome, how may I help you?" Lucy shared her fake smile with a couple of customers that had just walked in.

It wasn't that she hated her job at the bakery but...on this specific day it seemed annoying at the most.

A bunch of teenage girls came strolling in just then, "Oh my god look at those heart shaped cookies!"

"No, look at those miniature heart shaped cakes!" They all screamed as they tried to make a decision.

"I could just kill that guy for last night, who does he think he is playing his stereo so damn loud?!" Lucy whispered angrily to herself as she tried to look busy, waiting on the girls to order something.

"Um...excuse me?" A girl with beautiful blue locks came over.

"Yeah, what can I get for you?" Lucy pretended to be interested. The girl looked down at her name tag before continuing.

"Hello there Lucy, my name is Juvia...and I was just wondering if there was a way I could cancel that cake I just ordered?"

"Sure, may I ask why?"

"Um...something came up..." Juvia shrugged.

"Alright then, will do." Lucy said as she went to help other customers.

Juvia walked out of the shop with her now gloomy attire. Her whole goal today was to make an evening that was special enough...for him. But as usual something always comes up.

She wondered maybe she had seriously done something wrong this time, like how the other night she had started a fight with him.

Walking down the sidewalk she noticed a flashy flyer plastered on a window.

**_"Be The Dream.  
_**

**_Be The One._**

**_Be Noticed._**

_**Be The Next Amazing Star!"** _

"Be the next star?" Juvia said out loud. She wondered maybe this could just about fix all her problems. She ripped the flyer from the wall with the details and continued on her way.

Rushing down the street she accidentally bumped into another girl; making her drop the book she was engulfed in.

"I'm so sorry!" Juvia stopped and picked up the girls book, on the second page it said "Property Of Levy."

"No it's my fault, I'm sorry!" The girl felt nervous behind her glasses.

"Have a nice day and make sure to look up more often." Juvia smiled and waved before being on her way once more.

Levy watched the girl as she rush off.

Before Levy could continue on with her romance novel; she noticed some people cheering.

Walking up the block and around the corner, she saw some street performers that were trying to earn some quick bills.

As music set off the vibrant mood, she noticed a girl with short hair and porcelain skin controlling the crowd with her moves.

After a few minutes passing, the song ended and everyone applauded while throwing change into a canister painted with small red hearts.

All Levy wanted to do was be part of this loud scene, it felt happy and just so free.

As everyone went their own ways, Levy walked up to the performer.

"Um excuse me...I just wanted to um...tell you that you were very good up there." Levy felt shy, a trait she hated so much.

"Hey thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it. My name's Yukino by the way, you might want to remember it because soon you'll be seeing me all over the place!" Yukino smiled as she gave her hand to shake.

As Levy took her hand she noticed the time on Yukino's watch.

"Is that the right time?" Levy almost shouted.

"Uh yeah, last time I checked..."

"I'm late! It was nice meeting you!" Levy ran off.

"Alrighty then..." Yukino said awkwardly.

Yukino gathered her coat along with her canister filled with tips and a flyer she stared at seriously.

"I'll show you...I **_can _**be a star!" She made an open promise.

**xXx**

"Lucy what are you still doing here?" Mira came from the back and found her hardworking employee wiping down the counters.

"I'm almost finished..." Lucy said as she cleaned.

"You always do a good job, why don't you go home early today and enjoy the rest of Valentines huh?" Mira smiled.

"As much as I'd like to, there's still some work to be done here."

"Lucy I'm your boss and I'm telling you to get the hell out of here at once!" Mira almost shouted.

"Alright, alright." Lucy sighed as she put up her hands in defense.

"Good, now get going." She smiled all of a sudden.

_Bipolar much...? _Lucy thought as she gathered her coat off the rack and headed out the door.

As she made her way down the sidewalk she couldn't help but think how today really sucked.

And it wasn't because of today's holiday.

It wasn't even because she didn't have a boyfriend at this point in her life.

It was simply the fact that she didn't understand why people gushed ever so much on just another day that seemed labeled.

She wondered what love was, what did it even mean? If love was a time you spent with your significant other assuming you had one, then wouldn't that just be everyday?

Unless you only used this day to pretend you loved someone just for the sake of not being alone?

"It's a stupid holiday nonetheless..." She declared out loud.

Behind her she heard a low chuckle, and finally noticed the presence of someone following her. She felt in her pockets for her key chain pepper spray.

Rounding a corner she got ready, once the figure appeared she immediately sprayed him close up.

"LUCY WAIT STOP IT'S ME!" Lucy stopped spraying as the man fell to the ground with his hands to his face.

"Sting?! What the hell are you doing playing creepy stalker like that?!" Lucy lifted her hands in the air.

"What the hell are you doing pepper spraying someone you might not know?!"

"It's called self defense, you were the one not making yourself known." Lucy crossed her arms.

"No what it's called is a felony. You should probably make sure who you spray next time, this shit is burning into my soul!" Sting began to shout in pain.

"Alright come on." Lucy helped him up.

"You really hurt me..." Sting said as they went on their way.

"Well you really shouldn't sneak up on people, then you wouldn't have gotten sprayed like that."

Sting began to cry softly as the burning increased.

**xXx**

"So what did you want anyway?" Lucy asked Sting as he finished flushing his eyes. They had reached Lucy's apartment.

"First off, please don't tell me you actually live in this small shoe box?" Sting squinted through his eyes and could see the bedroom was practically touching the fridge.

"Here, ice down your eyes." Lucy grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and tossed it in his face.

"Ow!" Sting shouted.

"Now get on with it, why are you here?" She crossed her arms now, leaning on the counter.

"Look Lucy, I understand you want nothing to do with your mother's side of the family. But like it or not I'm part of that side and I don't want to go on with life knowing my cousin isn't doing so well. I want you to count on me whenever you need me; let me help you."

"Let's get something straight Sting, I'm doing perfectly fine on my own. I didn't need you when my mother left me, hell I didn't even need you when my father left me. So you can go back to your rich endowment and family owned company and just leave me alone."

Next door loud banging noises appeared and a stereo began to play on full volume, making the whole apartment shake and vibrate.

"Oh you're doing great huh?" Sting said sarcastically.

"Dammit!" Lucy grabbed her bat and headed next door. Sting followed after her, ice pack still stuck to his face.

"Hikari! Hikari open up!" Lucy banged on the door. After a few minutes he finally appeared.

"Oh not you again man, the hell you want? Come to complain again? I pay rent just like everyone else, you should just appreciate that I've lowered the volume."

"COME HERE GIRL DON'T BE SHY NOW!" Lucy heard some girls giggling and guys partying from inside.

"You call that lowered?!" Lucy shouted.

"You know what? I don't need this from you every night, I'm calling the land lord to have you removed man. Always harshing my vibe, like who do you think you are?" Luca shoved at Lucy.

"Oh no he did NOT...!" Before Lucy could swing her bat, Sting stepped in and punched Hikari square in the face. Suddenly the party came to a halt as everyone witnessed the scene.

"Oh man, he got like...knocked out man." A friend from the party pointed out the obvious.

"Let's go Lucy." Sting grabbed her hand.

"Yeah, and you smell like a monkey's ass!" Lucy shouted before being pulled back to her apartment.

"I seriously might get thrown out of here for that now...shit." Lucy sighed.

"Well my offer still stands." Sting said as he stood outside.

"Yeah, okay." Lucy chuckled. Sting looked at Lucy with seriousness before his phone started to beep.

"Well I better get going," He said as he quick glanced at a text. Lucy waved to him as he made his way to the stairs.

"Why do you want to help me?" Lucy asked and Sting turned around.

"Because you're my family, and I want you to know I'd never abandon you." Sting gave a soft smile to her before finally leaving.

Lucy always hated when Sting would make surprise visits just trying to make her cave in, but something about this visit seemed different.

But it also didn't mean she wanted to step into the life of the rich and famous. She saw what it did to her mother; how it tore her family apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**xXx**

Juvia waited in the park by the old tree where she had first met her boyfriend.

She loved to replay how they met over and over in her head; it was the one thing that kept her holding on.

But that was something she needed to keep to herself. In due time things were going to change, there was reason behind all of this madness lately.

Every time she was blown off, she knew it was because of work. And because this new job was going to support them together in the future.

Juvia could feel it in her bones, she was about to be proposed to soon. It was only the matter of patiently waiting and secretly being excited.

While waiting and tapping her foot slowly, a text buzzed through on her phone.

_"Sorry, something came up at work again. Call you later, promise." _

After staring at his text for so long, she brushed it off and sighed.

"Well I guess it couldn't be helped, no worries right Juvia? Soon we will be happy again." She repeated that phrase over to keep the pain hidden.

No one could see her break down, there was a reason...a purpose.

"I just need to stay strong..." Juvia took a deep breath and kept reminding herself.

**xXx**

"You're back swing is really killer Michael,"

"Oh please, those were just lucky. I haven't played much tennis in the past week."

"Well if that was just luck then where can I purchase my own?" Everyone at the table shared a laugh.

"Hi I'm sorry I'm late..." Levy walked up to the table with smiles and gentle waves.

"Oh honey you're finally here, you missed tennis." Her mother stood up and gave her air kisses before they both took a seat.

"Levy you sure are growing up into a fine woman I see." A woman next to her complimented. Levy took in the couple beside her known as the Mathews.

They were part of this board that her parents were so eager to be apart of, made of fortune and power. They already had the fortune down...but being apart of this bored meant power, and her parents were dying slowly without it.

"Why thank you Mrs. Mathews, I just love your necklace. I presume it's one of your creations?" Levy smiled and pointed out the diamond piece of jewelry draped around her neck.

Levy wondered why she needed such an extravagant necklace just to play some tennis on a Sunday.

"Very good eye, you know I'm starting to know why you two are so proud of Levy here. And again, where can I buy my own version?" Everyone laughed it off as Levy noticed a 'very good' gestured nod from her mother.

Without anyone noticing Levy pulled off an eye roll while sipping some water from her glass.

As the brunch continued and came to an end, Levy finally sighed in relief when the Mathews got their car from valet.

"We shall do this again sometime, I will definitely call you." Mr. Mathews shook hands with Levy's father before he and his wife got into their luxurious car.

As the trio waved goodbye, Levy's mother spoke.

"Good job in complimenting that woman's jewelry, but don't think you're off the hook young lady."

"I know..." Levy looked to the ground.

"You're old enough to realize now, we need to work together. We didn't spend all this money to put you through a good school, or to get you a very good internship...just so you can be late like this." Her father added on.

"I know..."

"What is going on with you? Yesterday you were late to the Valentine's auction, and last week with the tea ceremony? And with today's tardiness things will just not stand anymore. It's time to take this seriously, we're counting on you."

"Yes I know..."

"Good, now your father and I will see you at the dinner charity event on Friday. **_Don't_**, be late." Her parents walked up to their car as it pulled to the front.

**xXx**

"Hey Yukino, can I ask you a favor?" Yukino's boss Maya, asked while she bussed some tables.

"If this is another attempt at getting me to go out with your brother Mauricio again then no. I'm sorry to say, but he's a douche bag."

"Okay as your boss, that is highly offensive. But as your friend, then yeah tell me something I didn't already know. But no it's not about him. There's a huge dinner charity event happening Friday night. And I got hired as the caterer, so I'm pulling together a staff to help me."

"Big charity means wealthy people, which _also_ means very good tippers. Just call me a server, cause I'm in." Yukino smiled as she picked up her tray of dirty dishes.

"Great! I'll put you down then, attire is black dress and heels. All fancy shmancy stuff." Maya laughed as she walked back to her office.

"Shit." Yukino stopped and bit her lip.

_Like I own some fancy anything...? _She thought as she looked down at her collard shirt, black skinny jeans and converse.

After her shift ended, she went down to a department store.

"Hi there, welcome. Can we help you find something you like or have in mind?" Yukino wondered why the sales lady was so eager, I mean she just walked through the door!

"Um, I'm just going to browse if that's okay?" The sales woman nodded with a polite smile as Yukino made her way over to some dress racks.

"Three hundred dollars for this dress?!" She whispered in shock, skimming through the rest trying to find a decent price.

"A hundred and fifty dollars, and this is the cheapest? You have got to be kidding me..." Yukino whispered again. Knowing she could probably just return the dress afterward, she went to go try it on.

After turning and twirling like some girl in a pageant, Yukino decided to go with the dress. Even though it was way out of her price range.

"I'll take this please,"She announced to the fitting room associate.

"Alright did you want anything else?" The woman said as she took the dress from her.

"Do you guys sell heels here too by any chance?"

"Of course right over there, and this is for you. I'll bring this to the register when you're ready." The woman handed Yukino a warm mug full of Mocha Cappuccino.

"For these prices why am I not surprised by this?" She said as she turned around to take a sip. Just before she could however, someone had accidentally bumped into her.

"I am so, so sorry!" The girl looked shocked as the liquid had now spilled all over Yukino's clothes.

"Lucky for you my jacket caught most of the heat," Yukino tried to wipe away some foam from her shirt.

"Oh my, are you alright?" The sales woman appeared again with some towelettes.

After a few moments of trying to apologize and wipe away what was now forming a stain, Yukino figured the faster she got home the faster she could wash it out.

"I remember you." The girl suddenly said.

"You do?" Yukino looked up at her between wipes.

"Yeah, you're that street performer Yukino right? You weren't wrong about seeing you all over the place huh?" The girl chuckled.

"Well this wasn't what I meant by that," Yukino said sarcastically "I didn't catch your name?"

"Oh right, I was in such of a hurry that day how rude of me. The name's Levy," They both shook hands.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Listen, let me buy you that dress. It can be payback for ruining the outfit you have on now." Levy smiled.

"No I can't let you do that, did you see the price on that dress? It's just way too much for anyone to handle..."

"I'll take her dress too please?" Levy ignored Yukino's request and offered her credit card to the cashier.

"Thank you for shopping with us again Ms. McGarden, we hope to see you soon." The cashier nodded politely as the two girls walked out of the store.

"Wait...McGarden? As the McGarden, McGarden? As the skin care and hair product line McGarden?"

"Yup, here's your dress. Now we're even." Levy handed the bag over to Yukino.

"You must get this all the time, but your mother saved me during high school." Yukino gushed. Fashion and style might not have been her strong suit, but when it came to her skin and hair it was a whole other story.

"Yes I do get that a lot believe it or not, and that's good to hear. Well I have to get going, enjoy the dress." Levy waved before turning around to leave.

_Of course she would know about my parents..._Levy sighed while rolling her eyes.

**xXx**

"Lucy...what's wrong with me?" Juvia asked as she sat gloomy in a chair. She wasn't going to let being blown off depress her anymore but sometimes it just came so easily.

"Okay first off, I just met you yesterday...and it was only for a brief moment so this is weird. Second, are you stalking me? Because you came here this morning..." Lucy crossed her arms.

"What's so weird about the second part?" Juvia asked with a blank look.

"It's the afternoon...?" Lucy raised her eyebrow as she began to wipe some tables.

"Juvia just feels so confused right now." Juvia placed her head on the cold table.

"I'm hoping my confused and your confused are totally different. I mean I tried this one thing back in high school but I decided that just wasn't for me."

"Am I not pretty? Is that the reason? I mean what am I doing wrong?" Juvia sat straight now wondering out loud.

"I don't really know how to answer that? I _can _say however, I'm not a lesbian so that might be your first problem." Lucy said nonchalantly.

"Lesbian, who said anything about lesbians? I'm talking about my life not yours, aren't you supposed to be nice to customers?" Juvia crossed her arms.

"Customers are people who _buy_ something. Which you have not."

"I got a beverage didn't I?" Juvia lifted her glass.

"Yeah...that's water." Lucy said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and walked behind the counter.

"Maybe I should just give up on men..." Juvia said as she got up and took a seat up on the diner stool.

"And that right there just brings up memories," Lucy smiled sarcastically.

"Why cause you've been here before?" Juvia nodded sincerely.

"No, because of the lesbian thing from earlier." Lucy shrugged as she organized some things.

"You're not really good with this whole pep talk thing are you?"

"Considering this isn't a bar? I thought I was doing a pretty good job."

"You should work at a bar, you got the attitude for it." Juvia rolled her eyes before getting up and leaving.

"Bye, have a nice afternoon." Lucy waved goodbye with her employee face on now.

"Please don't come again..." She said through smiling teeth.

As Lucy closed up the bakery and made her way on home, she noticed smoke coming from the direction of her apartment.

She rushed over at once, reaching a street filled with fire trucks and police blocks.

The one thing that came into her mind was how everything she ever owned, everything she worked hard for...it was in that apartment.

Without thinking she stepped under neath the yellow caution tape.

"Excuse me miss, you can't cross the line. Please go back now." A police officer stopped her and put his hands up to block her.

"This is my apartment!"

"I'm sorry miss, they haven't secured the area yet. I'm going to need you to stay back while we handle the situation."

"Can you at least tell me what happened?"

"Are you Lucy?" Another officer in a more formal attire came up to her. She nodded before he lead her to the side where some of the other residents were gathered.

"What happened? Will I be able to salvage my things?!" Lucy suddenly panicked.

"The fire was caused by a lit substance from someone living in the building."

"A lit substance?" Lucy looked around for the one person who was guilty.

"YOU!" She spotted him and grabbed him by his shirt.

"What the hell get off of me!" Hikari shouted. She could tell he was still a little stoned.

"You did this to me, why would you do this?!" She shouted.

"Look man, I don't even remember what happened. All I remember was watching some cartoons and I fell asleep that's it!" Some officers began to rip her off of him.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Lucy shouted as she was dragged away.

"Oh bad girl bad girl, what you gonna do? What you gonna do when they lock you up?" Hikari sang the cops theme song.

"THAT'S NOT EVEN THE RIGHT LYRICS! AND WHY AREN'T YOU ARRESTING HIM, WHAT DID I DO? HE'S THE ONE WHO STARTED THE DAMN FIRE!" Lucy struggled from the officers.

They put her in the car and took her down to the station.


	3. Chapter 3

**xXx**

"If you leave here, promise me no more threats?"

"I promise..." Lucy sighed she held up a sign from the hunger games and whistled softly.

"Get out of here." The officer said with a stale and bitter face.

Lucy grabbed her things and headed out the door.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice, I know you must have been busy." Lucy said to Sting, who was waiting for her.

"Never too busy for family. I'm just glad you finally called me for help, although this isn't what I had in mind when I offered." Sting chuckled.

"Yeah well, I wouldn't have had to call you at all if they hadn't booked me for no reason."

"I'm pretty sure threatening to kill someone in front of an officer is very much a reason."

"But Hikari the dumb ass burns the whole building down and he's still unleashed in the world? I mean causing a fire, isn't that arson or something?"

"I think only if he meant to burn it down, but with the statement he gave he doesn't even sound like he knows what day it is today."

"Well if not jail then a psychiatric ward." Lucy said sarcastically.

"You really are related to me," Sting laughed before they both got into his convertible.

"So where to?" Sting asked as he started the car.

"Back to the crime scene I guess." Lucy said as she put on her seat belt. Sting chuckled as he did the same before reversing out of the stall.

Minutes later, Sting parked his car by the curb just like he did the other night.

There was still smoke fumigating through the air and fire fighters were now patrolling the area and helping people gather some of their things.

"Hey, are we able to grab things from our apartments yet?" Lucy asked as she walked up to a guard.

"Oh you're back I see, well unfortunately if you lived on the third or fourth floor then you won't be able to gather anything. Everything from that floor on has been completely ruined by the flames."

"What? No that can't be I really need to just check it out for myself please..." Lucy begged him.

"What's your name?"

"Lucy, I lived on the third floor apartment 317!"

The man ushered over a fire fighter who then brought over a small box. He handed it over to her.

"This was literally all they could manage to salvage..."

Lucy sorted through the box and found that there were only her journals in here along with a few pictures.

"No, no, no...this can't be happening!" She emptied the box, leaving all of her items to fall to the ground.

"Lucy!" Sting almost shouted as she fell to her knees.

"It's all gone...all my hard work..." She looked at the mess before her. Sting wondered if his cousin was finally about to cry. In all the years he's known her she had never shed a tear before. Not even for her father when he had passed.

"What do you mean all your hard work?" Sting squatted down next to her.

"I had all my money saved in a box and now it's all gone!"

"Are you really upset about money right now?"

"Well I'm sorry, to you I guess money comes so easily right? But for someone like me, it's harder to come by." Lucy turned the box over and began to place her things back into it slowly.

"Not to make you feel any differently but you come from that world too..." Sting said as he helped her grab her things.

"STOP!" Lucy shouted. He pulled back his hand and looked at her with concern.

"Just...just stop helping me okay? I'm fine on my own, I have been for a long time now..." She said before picking up her box and walking off.

"Where are you going to go?" He yelled after her but she didn't turn back to give any answer. He sighed while putting his hands on his hips and looking at the ground at a journal she had left behind.

"Lucy you forgot something..." Sting said as he picked it up but Lucy was already gone. He opened the journal and was amazed at what he saw.

**xXx**

Lucy and her box of useless things had taken their way down to the bakery where she worked.

"Hi welcome, can I help you?" Mira looked up as the door bell rang open. She saw Lucy walk in instead of a customer, "Lucy what are you doing here? You don't work today."

"I just came by to ask you a favor..." Lucy bit her lip.

"What's wrong, are you okay?" Mira looked worried now.

After an hour of talking it out, Lucy sighed.

"I can't believe that idiot set the whole place on fire." Mira shook her head in disappointment.

"I can't believe he didn't get arrested for doing that." Lucy rolled her eye while doing the same.

"Well you can stay with me until you sort things out," Mira smiled.

"Thank you Mira, you know you're the best right?" Lucy hugged her.

"I know." She smiled while hugging her back.

**xXx**

Juvia waited at the restaurant, sitting alone at a table made for two.

As the sadness tried to escape, there he was...finally.

"You're late...again." Juvia tried to say it as calmly as she could with a forced smile.

"I'm so sorry, traffic was just terrible." He gave her a hug before he took his seat, "so did you order yet?" He continued with a rushed tone while searching the menu.

"So I ran into a girl from your work today, and she mentioned a charity event happening on Friday?" Juvia sidestepped the question.

"The specials look good here,"

"Lyon..." Juvia tried to get his attention.

"I think I'll get the salad."

"Lyon." She almost shouted.

"Huh?" Lyon looked up now to see a very pissed off Juvia.

"Babe, I sent you a text about the event." He put down the menu to say.

"Well obviously I didn't get it if I'm just finding out about it."

"I remember sending you a text telling you about it..." He took out his phone to check, "Oh...I guess I got distracted and didn't press send. I'm sorry honey, it's just been so crazy at work and my boss has been on my ass lately."

Juvia rolled her eyes before looking elsewhere.

Lyon grabbed her hands with a smile, "I'm sorry okay? You know I want you to come to the event with me."

Juvia looked into his sparkling eyes and couldn't help but melt. Her frown turned upside down and just like that everything was forgotten.

**xXx**

After only three days living at Mira's, Lucy found herself in front of Fairy Tail Studios. Mira lived in a small apartment with her two siblings. It was just getting way too cramped in there for her.

After looking up at the huge skyscraper building, which looked so luxurious. Lucy finally got the courage to move her feet and enter the building.

As soon as she entered through the door, posters of many different artists were plastered all over the walls. Music echoed throughout the place, and she suddenly wondered who it was that was trying to serenade her ears.

"Hi can I help you?" A woman asked as she smiled behind her desk.

"Is Sting Eucliffe here?" Lucy asked as the woman whispered into her ear piece.

"Name?"

"Lucy." The woman nodded before telling her to have a seat in the lobby.

"Thanks." Lucy gave a slight smile before taking a seat in one of the red cushioned chairs. She then turned her attention to the monitors on the wall that was showing part of a music video.

_A guy with unusual hair was in a bedroom with some girl. He starts to touch on the girl but she stops him and pushes him towards the bed slowly as he sings..._

_"It's not like me to feel bothered by a sin now._

_But when I see her all I wanna do is sit down." _

_The girl pushes him onto the bed but suddenly the bed changes into a chair, where he is now tied to. He starts to struggle while singing his lyrics..._

_"She got me sitting on the sidelines unusual._

_It's so bad, and no one can stop her,"_

_With a wicked look in her eyes the girl gets close to his face and runs a finger under his chin, along with a smile to match it all. The guy starts to fall under her spell and starts to yearn for her..._

_"I love, I love..!_

_Oh damn, my heart's in trouble!_

_Cause I never said these words before..._

_She's like a virus that, **INFECTS** ME!_

_And there's no cure to help me through the pain..." _

_The girl exits the room and leaves him in there alone. Then it cuts to a dance scene where he's suddenly out of the chair dancing and singing with back up dancers..._

_"Ohh!_

_She's **got** me._

_Ohh!_

_I'm **beg**ging._

_Ohh!_

_I **Can't** speak!_

_She's so bad I can't even think anymore..!_

_Someone call the doctor, cause I'm **going** crazy!_

_Someone call a hero, cause I **might** need saving!_

_Someone call someone call someone!_

**_Can you help me?!_**

_This girl she got she got..._

_[In a techno voice]_

_She got me so good!"_

_The scene ends with the girl walking into the room that is now empty, and cuts to the guy with his shades on walking to his fancy car and getting in it with a sly smile._

"Get out of here, you need to rest."

"What I _need, _is to get back to rehearsal."

Lucy got up when she heard Sting and went over to him. She noticed the guy he was talking to.

"Well I just don't see that happening, considering you've royally pissed off Erza for the day."

"She'll get over it, at least let me record a song or something?"

"Natsu, just go home and rest. You deserve it and-"

"Hey," Lucy said as she approached them.

"Who is this?" The guy Lucy didn't know, asked.

"Natsu, this is Lucy. Lucy this is Natsu," Sting introduced them to each other.

"Oh hey you're-"

"Dragneel, I know." Natsu smiled triumphantly.

"Who?" Lucy looked at Sting who suddenly wanted to laugh.

"Are you serious?" Natsu looked at Lucy then back at Sting, "Is she serious?"

"I was just going to say you're from that video I just watched..." She said slowly.

"Wait...do you not know who I am?" Natsu looked at her seriously. Even the front desk assistant tried to hold in her laughter.

"Am I...supposed to know him...?" Lucy looked back at Sting again.

"Excuse her, she doesn't really keep up with the latest hits these days. Anyways be here on Saturday for your next rehearsal. Lucy we can head up now." Sting ushered her towards the elevators.

"Chandra who is that girl?" Natsu asked the assistant.

"I'm not too sure, I just met her today as well."

"Something about her looks familiar." Natsu watched Lucy and Sting enter the elevators before putting his shades on and heading out the door.

**xXx**

"So I'm guessing you found a place to stay temporarily?" Sting asked as he closed the door to his office and sat down on one of the sofa's as Lucy took a seat across from him.

"If staying in an overcrowded apartment with four people and one bathroom...then yes?"

"Oh well that's not too bad then." Sting gave a teasing smile before pouring a glasses of water.

"You're really going to make me beg for it aren't you?" Lucy's expression turned flat.

"Hey, I'm only waiting for you to make your move." Sting kept his smile as he picked up his glass and sat back while taking a sip.

"Alright fine...but just until I can get back on my feet again. **_And _**you have to let me work it off for you, anything you need is fine."

"Luce, we're family so don't sweat it." Sting placed his glass back down before standing up and going behind his desk. He opened one of the drawers and took out a white envelope.

"Here," Sting handed her the envelope.

Lucy opened it up to reveal a set of keys and some big bills.

"There's no way I could accept this much money without working for it myself. I don't even make this much in a week." Lucy looked through the bills before looking back at her cousin.

"Hmm...well I know this is last minute but, I need to attend this charity event tonight. And honestly I hate going to these things alone, will you go with me?" Sting sat back down.

"Firstly, me and fancy events don't really go together. Secondly, wouldn't going with your own cousin almost be up there with prom dates?" Lucy winced for a second.

"If you're worried about how to dress up, then don't worry about it. Hello, you're at Fairy Tail Studios, our building is huge for a reason. We have make up artist and stylists here for our disposal. And I was home schooled during high school and never had a prom. So I'm not too sure how that works for people who bring their cousin as dates." Sting chuckled.

Lucy rolled her eyes before looking back at the cash she was now sporting, "fine..." As soon as the word came out she regretted it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry about the delays in my stories recently. I thank the people who are still holding on with me Dx I hope you enjoy and feel free to review. **

* * *

**xXx**

"Lucy did you settle in okay?" Sting walked into her new condo.

"I don't understand why I couldn't just rent something cheaper than this, I could have saved more money that way..." Lucy came out of her bedroom which looked like two of her old apartment buildings put together.

The living room which was a big open space, held black and white sofas and a large flat screen plastered to the wall. Her kitchen looked as if Martha Stewart herself had built and decorated it.

"Just stop worrying about it, we need to get ready for the event. Please everyone come in," Sting said while letting some women in.

"Who are they...?" Lucy looked confused.

"The make up and hair artist and stylist." Sting smiled as another woman came waltzing in with a rack of designer dresses.

"Oh no, I don't do fancy I told you Sting." Lucy said when she took a once over the selections.

"I'm sure you'll be fine Cinderella. Now I leave you in their hands, I need to take care of some things before the event so just wait for me. Ladies, please take care of her." Sting winked at all of them before leaving. Everyone but Lucy swooned and sighed over his exit.

"Well you heard him ladies, let's get started!" One of the girls took out her make up brushes while another one turned on the stereo to a bubbly pop song.

"Why..." Lucy made a sad sour face, feeling like she just stepped into another one of those movies where they try to transform someone.

Lucy took a seat that was now being spun around like crazy.

**xXx**

Waiting parked out front of Lucy's complex, Sting hiked his sleeve checking his watch.

When the automatic doors slid open, Sting couldn't believe his eyes.

There Lucy was...in a red floor length gown looking stunning. Her hair was up with her bangs that fell on each side of her face nicely.

She had dangling diamond stars hanging from each ear.

"Wow...so there really is this kind of side to you." Sting smiled.

"Shut up..." Lucy said as she tried to walk over to the car, almost tripping. She pulled lifted her gown off the floor as Sting opened the car door for her.

His smile never left his face as he walked over to the drivers side and climbed in.

"You really do look-"

"Please let's just get this over with." Lucy said in her usual flat tone.

Sting chuckled while turning the car on and pulling away from the curb slowly.

**xXx**

"Yukino make sure those drinks get served."

"I'm on it." Yukino grabbed the tray of champagne filled glasses and went to work the room.

She made her way through the crowd and offered it up to some of the guests at their tables.

"Hi, would you like some champagne?" Yukino asked a table.

"Oh yes all around please." A woman with an amazing figure announced as she swirled her finger around the table.

"Oh I don't drink."

"Oh come on Juvia just one drink, this may be a charity but we don't need to be bored while being here."

"That's alright Sherry, she's driving tonight anyways. But luckily for me I'll take her glass since I won't be."

"Well Lyon if you need a ride home just let me know," Sherry winked.

"It's fine, I can drive my boyfriend home." Juvia clung onto Lyon.

Yukino went around the table putting down glasses.

_Just remember the tips at the end of the night..._Yukino thought to herself.

**xXx**

"Michael over here!" Mr. Mathews waved over the McGardens to their table.

"Levy you look beautiful in that dress, please tell me who the designer is again?" Mrs. Mathews gushed.

"None other than yourself Mrs. Mathews, your collection just caught my eye." Levy smiled.

"I know, everyone can't seem to help themselves. Your flattery is always too generous however, if she keeps this up I'll have to take her as my own daughter." Everyone joyed in with her as thunder effects echoed through the room.

"Oh my, the show is going to begun soon. Waitress may we have a round over here please?" A waitress came over and gave a round to the table just then.

**xXx**

"Sting there you are, I was starting to get worried." A woman with silky scarlet hair said as Sting and Lucy came over to her table.

"Now why wouldn't I make it here?" Sting said he helped Lucy in with her chair before sitting down in his own.

"Because LOVEX is performing tonight, back from their long tour." Erza said sarcastically.

"Not my group, so not my concern tonight. Lucy this is Erza, Erza this is Lucy. Erza is a choreographer at Fairy Tail Records." Sting introduced them both.

"Finally the long awaited Lucy has come before me, nice to meet you. Sting always talks highly about you, I hope we can get along." Erza smiled over to Lucy who gave off her own little smile.

Lucy looked up at Sting who was now concentrated on the host of tonight on stage. She wondered what Sting had been saying about her to people.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to our Annual Charity Event Gala. Tonight we give thanks to many people who help us out everyday. But not only those chosen, but we also want to thank you the audience. As tonight is about every single person who generously donated to the cause. The proceeds will help children and families everywhere. Here tonight we gathered so many different talents to help make this appreciation happen, we first welcome back LOVEX!"

Every cheered and applauded, as the lights dimmed and shined on a girl to the left of the stage.

Yukino stopped where she was and looked to the stage.

"My name is Angel, and I want to give thanks to the firefighters of the communities everywhere." Angel had long silver hair and porcelain skin. She was dressed in a blue corset dress, with glamorous feathers going down on her sides and front.

Yukino clenched her teeth as she watched Angel smiling on stage.

"My fellow band mates, Karen..." A spotlight appeared over a girl to the right of the stage. She wore a fancy sequined top and a red fur coat, "And Minerva..." A spotlight shined on a girl center stage with black flowing hair and a black sparkling gown with a white boa draped around her arms.

"All of us to you, thank you so much from LOVEX!" The thunder roared once more before a song began and everyone began to cheer and applaud.

_They want to thank the firefighters? What was next the police officers too? _Lucy rolled her eyes and suddenly became bored.

"Um...Lucy please look more alive." Sting waved over with a funny expression.

**Angel**

_"Silly little boys always got their little eyes on me...  
_

_Can't they see?" _

**Karen**

_"I'm looking for a man not boy get on my level please..._

_Why can't they see?" _

**Minerva**

_"Looking for a big handsome man.  
_

_Who can close the deal open the door!_

_Someone who can go all night!"_

**Angel**

_"Not afraid to step up and take the plate.  
_

_A guy who can turn me on!"_

**Minerva**

_"I need a guy not a little boy.  
_

_A guy who won't settle for,_

_anything less than me._

_Someone who can take a chance._

_With hands that just make a man._

_And big feet if you know what I mean...?"_

**Group**

_"I need a man to break down the doors!  
_

_Not afraid to be fighting for...!_

_My life and to all my needs!_

_Someone to see me for who I am._

_Not afraid and won't give a damn._

_I need that fighter please!" _

As the song came to an end, Lucy wondered to herself if they knew they had set back the woman's rights? Who needed saving these days anyways? And wasn't there women firefighters too?

"Well that was certainly interesting for their debut back home." Erza said out loud as she pretended to clap.

"Get Jellal going and tell him Natsu is up next after some announcements." Sting said to her. Erza nodded and got on her phone.

"Why does this event feel like an excuse to just party and get drunk?" Lucy whispered over to Sting.

"Cause it basically is, as long as people write their big checks no one really cares." Sting shrugged.

"That's really messed up..."

"Yeah but that's society these days." Sting took a sip of his champagne.

"And you're helping society by drinking their champagne!" Lucy almost shouted as she took his glass and gave it back to a waitress.

"Hey!" Sting grumbled.

"Sting!" Erza said in a panic. The two looked over at Erza now, "Natsu is missing!"

"What?!" Sting got up suddenly, "Find Jellal and go look for Natsu! Lucy I'm going to need your help come with me!" They all got up and went their way.

**xXx**

"You want me to do what?!" Lucy shouted to Sting now who was trying to beg.

"Please Lucy just this once, I need you to stall the crowd for me until we find Natsu." Sting pleaded.

"Why can't you do it?! I don't even know these people!"

"I need to help the search, and if the public finds out that the star of tonight is missing then all hell is going to break loose! Then I'll lose my job, I'll lose my car, I'll lose my house, you'll lose your apartment again then-"

"Alright I get it! Hurry up before I change my mind, your constant whining is giving me a headache." Lucy crossed her arms.

"Yes thank you!" Sting gave her a huge hug before running over to find his star.

Lucy sighed before trying to come up with a plan.

"Miss, you're on right after those announcements are over." The stage director came over to Lucy, which now made her panic in a subtle manner. She began to pace back and fourth thinking to herself how she was going to pull this off, and maybe she could stall her trying to stall just in time for Sting to come back.

But then how was she supposed to come up with a stall to stall her own stall?

"Dammit!" Lucy shouted to herself, now feeling confused.

"Dude, watch that equipment." Lucy looked up and saw a band trying to set up their instruments.

"Hey," Lucy walked over to them with a bright idea and a big smile.

Sting went to the back dressing rooms and looked around for Natsu who was still no where to be found.

Going into a hallway he happened to pass Minerva from LOVEX.

"You should have seen this coming, it was your fault anyway." She said as they passed each other. Sting didn't stop, he ignored what she had said to him and continued on his way.

**xXx**

After looking everywhere he could, Sting stopped to take a breath.

Just then rounding the corner there was Natsu dressed in a suite with his hands in his pocket.

"Natsu where the hell have you been?!"

"Getting dumped in the storage room, and you?" Natsu said casually.

"Wait what?" Sting gave him a confused look.

"After LOVEX performed Angel wanted to talk so I went with her and she finally dumped me." Natsu shrugged.

"Natsu..." Sting gave a sad expression.

"Oh don't give me that look, everyone saw this was coming anyways. Hell, I knew this was going to happen. You go on tour for months without calling someone, wouldn't you think that would be suspicious too? Plus with LOVEX switching labels last year, I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner." Natsu chuckled.

Sting didn't really know what to say, Natsu was as closed off as Lucy was. The two of the, never wanted to admit when they were feeling sad or scared.

Natsu sighed just then, "anyways I need to perform but it seems someone else it doing that for me?" They both listened to the intercom.

"Joining the stage is a new addition tonight here is..." Suddenly the announcer peaked behind the curtain, "what was your name again?" He asked her as she stood there.

"Lucy! I forgot come on!" Sting and Natsu ran back to the stage.

"Here is Lucy!" The announcer said as he walked off stage and the curtains were finally revealed.

Sting and Natsu stopped in front of some screens showing the performance. There Lucy was standing on the stage with a guitar in her hand and a mic stand with a band backing her up now as she slowly sang to a happy but funny tune.

_"The world goes round and the way it is now, people always greet me hey._

_And everyday feels like I'm on replay._

_But nobody really knows me..._

_And so I just go through the day, thinking how they're all so fake."_

Sting's mouth suddenly fell open, and it felt like his soul had seeped out of his body as she sang this line.

"Hey I didn't know that girl could sing, you should have said something earlier!" Natsu slapped Sting on the back playfully, making Sting fall to the ground just then.

_"Cause I've been through all of the bad times._

_Spent all my years trying to get by. _

_And it was just me yeah but I'm okay._

_It's not like I don't feel the lonely. _

_And when it get's too ugly. _

_I remind myself everyday to say..."_

Sting got up in that moment and really listened to her song now.

_"Hey now you'll be alright right right?_

_Just remember how you need to stay strong!_

_And don't count all the times it feels so wrong._

_And just think someday you'll be alright right right?_

_You won't ever have to lie..._

_To yourself you'll be true and say..._

_Hey I'm so happy!_

_Tell yourself you're happy!_

_Even though you're not happy..._

_Gotta tell yourself._

_Hey I'm so happy!_

_Better believe I'm happy!_

_Even though inside I'm not happy..._

_I gotta tell myself." _

It was complete silence before a girl whistled out and applauded Lucy's song.

"LUCY?!" A girl with blue hair stood up from the crowd.

"Lucy!" The crowd began to cheer her name.

"That girl really knows her shit." Yukino's boss said as she passed her by with a tray full of wine.

"Yeah..." Yukino could feel her heart beating. She wasn't happy either and she knew exactly how that performer had felt.

**xXx**

"Well I don't know what charity that song was for but it had no business up there." Mrs. Mathews said as she took a sip of her drink. Everyone began to converse as Levy felt herself fall into the background.

_I'm not happy..._Levy secretly thought to herself.

On another table, Juvia watched as Lyon talked with his colleagues. She felt out of place here with all of them knowing what to talk about.

She looked at Lyon seriously now..._Am I Happy? _Juvia thought.

**xXx**

"Well who knew you had that in you." Sting clapped for Lucy as she made her way backstage.

Lucy however didn't say a word, instead she gave the guitar back to the band.

"Hey that was great, I didn't know you had musical talent." Natsu smiled to Lucy.

But just like before she ignored them all and went on her way.

"Natsu you're up next." The stage director announced to him.

"Okay." He replied, "Should someone go after her?"

Sting watched Lucy lifelessly walk down the stairs until she disappeared.

"No, let her be for right now." Sting sighed. He didn't know much about his cousin, but he could tell she was out of it right now.

Natsu felt uneasy about letting that girl go, but if Sting said to leave alone...then what was left to do was just get on stage and perform his song.


End file.
